


Rain.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: It was raining and i like rain, M/M, im not projecting i swear, its fluff, just fluff thats it, no beta we die like the trio, plz i love rain so much, two bros in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: Rain was nice. Skeppy hadn’t always liked it, for it had always been thought to symbolize sadness, and water dampened the raging fire of emotions that constantly flamed within his chest. But that could change.enjoy this fluff i wrote :]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Rain.

Rain was nice. Skeppy hadn’t always liked it, for it had always been thought to symbolize sadness, and water dampened the raging fire of emotions that constantly flamed within his chest. But that changed when he got to jump outside in puddles with his best friend, and go back inside for a steaming cup of hot chocolate and warm blankets, where the two would huddle on the couch next to a raging fire and have little droplets do races down the windows, and bet silly things like marshmallows from their cups. What normally got him down, was now one of the things he lived for. 

So when Skeppy woke up to rain hitting the windows, it had been really hard not to scream, and what did end up leaving him was more a muffled demonic screech. Which, for someone who is trying to  _ sleep _ , isn’t much better.

“What are you doing?” Bad complained, pulling his pillow over his ears, trying to block out the noise.

“Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad! Wake up! It’s raining!” Skeppy shook the nether demon by the shoulders, ginning like a child with ice cream. Or, hot chocolate, for today’s sake.

“And I care?” Bad muttered, eyes still unopened, leaning to the side a little, threatening to fall asleep again. “Can’t we sleep for a little longer? It sounds like it's going to rain for  _ days _ .”

“You’ve been up helping people the past few nights, and this is the first time you’ve slept in a few days, huh?” Skeppy inquired, narrowing his eyes at Bad.

“You could say that.” Bad slurred sleepily. “Can we please go back under the covers now? I’m cold.” not waiting for Skeppy’s response, the nether demon gripped the covers, and threw them over his shoulder. With a huff, Skeppy did the same, opting for a much more violent tug on the bedsheets, just because he knew it pushed Bad’s buttons sometimes. Today was not that day, because Bad couldn’t seem to care less.

\---

“Skeppy, if I catch a cold from this, I will never forgive you.” Skeppy grabbed Bad’s hands and spun them around, before leaping into a puddle, soaking both of them.

“Woo! I love the rain!” Skeppy shouted, and Bad gave a grumble, clearly upset at the damage the water had done. “Hey, you keep that frown and I’m gonna throw us into a puddle that isn’t on the Prime Path, but in the mud instead.” Skeppy gave a warning, but with a clear smile on his face. Bad knew he would do it. But with a smile like that, how could he not join in?

“Okay fine…” he copied the motion Skeppy had done, shoving Skeppy into a puddle, to which Skeppy falls over with a scream.

“Bad!” he shouts, while Bad falls into a fit of giggles.

“Aw, ‘Geppy I’m sorry!” Bad murmurs and Skeppy’s sad face. “How about we go home and make some hot chocolate?” Bad smiles at the delight that takes over Skeppy’s face, knowing that if nothing could cheer Skeppy up, hot chocolate could. 

As they walk back home, Skeppy intertwines their clammy fingers, and despite how cold they were, warmth was swelling in the bottom of their hearts.

\---

“I’m glad we got to go into the rain today.” Bad smiled, handing Skeppy his cup of hot chocolate, and the other let out a contented giggle. They sat down next to the fire, and sipped their hot chocolate in silence for a minute.

“Betcha two marshmallows that droplet will get there before that one.” Skeppy pointed to two droplets on the window of their mansion. 

“You’re on!” Bad smiled at Skeppy, nott caring about the cost, for it would be worth it in the end, whether he won or not

The rain was nice. Bad hadn’t always liked it, for it had always been thought to symbolize sadness, and water dampened the raging fire of emotions that constantly flamed within his chest. But that changed when he got to jump outside in puddles with his best friend, and go back inside for a steaming cup of hot chocolate and warm blankets, where the two would huddle on the couch next to a raging fire and have little droplets do races down the windows, and bet silly things like marshmallows from their cups. What normally got him down, was now one of the things he lived for. 

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYY FLUFF!! I hope you liked it! :]


End file.
